


Unexpected

by Andraste



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super powers can really screw with your sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

It all happens in no time at all. One moment, Ando is on his couch, experiencing perfect bliss. His stomach is full of too much beer and his arms are finally, _finally_ full of Nakamura Hiro. The next, he's somewhere else - somewhere cold and windy and, oh fuck, _full of people_. The moment after _that_ he's back in his apartment, but Hiro is now standing in front of him and has far too many clothes on.

"What happened?" Ando asks. He shakes his head to clear it, and his stomach wishes he hadn't.

"I think we went to Moscow." Hiro looks both embarrassed and upset.

"Moscow?" Ando knows that he sounds like an idiot, but it feels like he's been dragged backwards through a blender.

Hiro must have taken time out of time to sober up and take a shower. Ando realises that at some point while time was frozen, Hiro pulled his clothes back on, too, although he's still all sticky underneath them.

"It was an accident."

"You accidentally took us to Moscow, without pants."

This is officially more humiliating than the time Hiro made him wear a sailor _fuku_. He hopes that nobody in Russia had a camera. After all this time trying to work up the courage to do something about the way he felt, Ando shouldn't have expected it to be simple.

"I'm sorry, Ando, this was a mistake. I should go." Hiro screws up his eyes to teleport away.

"Hiro, don't!" His eyes open, and at least he doesn't vanish. "You didn't think this was a mistake a minute ago."

"We had too much to drink," Hiro says, and Ando's heart cracks through the middle.

Of course Hiro is destined for beautiful American girls and princesses from old stories. He could not possibly want Ando, it was just because he was drunk and because he is lonely and sad after what happened to his father. Then he remembers the look on Hiro's face when he came, in the second before they went to Moscow.

Heroes do not give up without a fight.

"If you leave, this time I'm going to follow you."

"You can't follow me," Hiro points out, pushing his glasses up his face. "I can go anywhere in time and space."

"I don't care if you go to the moon!" Ando says, still too drunk for logic to have any effect. "I'm tired of you just disappearing and appearing whenever you like!" He grabs Hiro's shoulder. "You don't think this was a mistake, you're just afraid of getting hurt again. What kind of a hero are you if you're afraid of love?"

His friend is, for once, speechless. Because Ando can't think of anything else to say he kisses Hiro instead. His friend also cleaned his teeth while time was gone, and this time he tastes of peppermint instead of beer.

At first, he expects that Hiro will vanish and never come back, but soon he starts to kiss Ando back, and then he finds himself being pushed backwards in the direction of the bedroom. He pulls away just enough to start unbuttoning Hiro's shirt again.

"Do you think you really could go to the moon?"

"I don't know - we would need to go somewhere with space suits first."

Ando smiles. Two space suits. "Tomorrow," he says, "we can go anywhere you like."


End file.
